Severus' Witches
by KissedByShaddows24
Summary: Lilly Potter didn't die on that Halloween night, although she was in a coma for twenty years. What happens when she wakes up looking that same as she did on that Halloween night? Severus wants Lilly now that she's alive, except his already going out with Hermione; who he also loves. What if Lily also wants Severus? Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, and producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Summary: Lilly Potter didn't die on that Halloween night, although she was in a coma for twenty years. What happens when she wakes up looking that same as she did on that Halloween night? Severus wants Lilly now that she's alive, except his already going out with Hermione; who he also loves. What if Lily also wants Severus? Will Lily be able to share her childhood friend with another witch? Will Hermione be jealous of Severus and Lily?**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"What the fuck do you mean that my mother is still alive? I shouldn't have just been told that by now, you should've freaking told me that when I first started Hogwarts. For years, I have thought that she was dead with my father, but now you're telling me ever since that night Voldemort tried to kill me on Halloween when I was a baby, that she has been in a coma. I should've been fucking told already. I could've been visiting her for years!" Yelled Harry, as his face was turning slightly red from anger. It has been three years after he finally defeated Voldemort for good. He just got married to Ginny Weasley. He could have had his mother at his wedding two weeks ago. He just found out from the headmaster of Hogwarts that his mother woke up from a coma three weeks ago. He honestly wasn't surprised that the headmaster was still keeping more secrets from him. "That's it! I have had it. I don't want you to contact me anymore unless it's an emergency. I can't trust you while you have been keeping tons of fucking secrets from me for almost all of my childhood. Now I'm asking you nicely where the hell did you put my mother. And if you have any more secrets to tell me right now is the time to tell him them."

Albus Dumbledore sighed, "She is currently in Severus Snape's quarters. They have been getting reacquainted since she woke up. He's also giving her, her daily potions. I told them that she must stay with Severus until she is fully healed from her coma."

Harry snorted at the headmaster. "You're letting my mother stay with Severus; who has been in love with her for years. While Hermione, my best friend, who has been away for three weeks, happens to be Severus girlfriend. One he just purposed to. Are you an idiot? Seriously, when Hermione finds out that you ordered my mom, who just happens to be another woman, to share quarters with her soon to be a husband. Your fucking nuts. I can't wait for Hermione to get back home. I will be making sure that Hermione knows your the one that made Severus share his quarter with another woman, even though she is my mother."

"Harry," said Albus. "Hermione is a very bright witch. I'm sure that she will understand that Lily's not going to take Severus away from her. She's not fully healed to be doing anything strenuous."

Harry snorted once again. He seriously thought the headmaster was losing his marbles. "That is up to Hermione to decide if you right or wrong. I'm now going to see my mother. I don't want you to follow me, or contact Severus about me going to his quarters. I want them to be surprised. Remember, I don't want you to contact me anymore unless it is an emergency. Bye!" Harry slammed the door of the headmaster's office. He was angry at that old fool.

Harry had a feeling that the headmaster didn't tell him his mother was in a coma because he wanted to control him. That had to be the only reason why he didn't tell him.

Hermione was going to be so mad, he thought as he made his way to the dungeons of the castle.

He was surprised that Hermione didn't get together with Ron after the war. She helped take care of Severus after he was healed from the snake bite. They just have gotten together a year ago, after a ministry ball when they went to with each other. Harry and the other Weasley's knew that Severus and Hermione had a lot of sexual tension before the ball so they weren't that shocked when they started dating a day after the ball.

"Can you open up?" Harry asked the painting of a three-headed snake in front of Severus quarters.

"Are you sure you want to go inside," hissed one of the snakes heads.

"Of course," said Harry, impatiently.

"Ok," hissed the snakes together as the opened up the door. Severus nor his mother was in the living room.

"Hi, Harry," said Hermione, as she stepped out of the Floo. "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore has been keeping more secrets from me. Apparently my mother has been alive all this time, but she was in a coma until three weeks ago. He didn't bother to tell me until today. My mother has been staying with Severus since she woke up. Did Albus tell you anything?"

"No," she said, as she scrunched up her nose. She looked around her boyfriends quarters, seeing if there were any more doors. There was only two. One that went to his study, which the door was already opened and no one was in there. Then there was the other door that leads into his bedroom, which was closed. Hermione looked at Harry, with a serious expression on her face. "If they are in there together, and their's no other bedrooms I want you to hold me back. I will be hexing an old man to hell and back."

"I will be right with you," he said.

Hermione and Harry slowly walked to Severus' bedroom door. Hermione to in a deep breath, before she opened up his door. It was dark in Severus bedroom. Harry lit a Lumos spell, just so there was enough light for both of them to see. Hermione gasped, dropping her wand. "What the fuck is going on in here?"

Severus snapped his head up. Horror was written on his face. He was naked as the day he was born, just as Lily was; who happened to be riding Severus' cock. Her arms were on his shoulders, and his were wrapped around Lily's waist. Her naked body was pushed right up against his.

"Who the hell are you?" snarled Lily.

"I'm Severus' girlfriend," snapped Hermione as she picked her wand off of the floor.

"Mum?" asked Harry, before he fainted from shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, and producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Summary: Lilly Potter didn't die on that Halloween night, although she was in a coma for twenty years. What happens when she wakes up looking that same as she did on that Halloween night? Severus wants Lilly now that she's alive, except his already going out with Hermione; who he also loves. What if Lily also wants Severus? Will Lily be able to share her childhood friend with another witch? Will Hermione be pushed aside by Severus for Lilly? Will Severus rescue Hermione in time or will he lose her forever?**

 **Thank you for the reviews for this story. I do agree that Severus cheating on Hermione with Lily won't bring them into a triad relationship. There is a magical reason why Hermione and Harry are seeing Severus and Lily in that position, which is explained further in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"Severus," whispered Hermione, as she revived Harry from his fainting spell. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She needed to be strong. She held her hand out towards Harry, helping him get off of the cold dungeon floor. He nodded his head at her. She turned her head towards Severus and Lily, who were still naked and holding each other like there life depended on that closeness. Neither of them seemed like they wanted to move away from each other. "Why did you do this to me? After everything we have been through you couldn't just break up with me first, before sleeping with another woman. I thought you were over Lily before you asked me out, at least that's what you told me."

"Hermione," said Severus, staring at her with disgust in his eyes. "You weren't supposed to be here yet. You were supposed to be gone for another week for that project you were assigned from the minister. You weren't supposed to find out about this affair. Besides, I have lied to you about having lost my feelings for Lily. I have loved her for so long, that what I feel for you is not even half of what I feel for you."

"I can't believe you," said Harry, heartbroken. He was looking at his mother's green eyes, the same shade of green that were his. He felt uncomfortable seeing his mother and Severus naked, but those feelings quickly vanished as he realized what this was currently doing to Hermione. He shook his head. "I couldn't believe that you would quickly jump into bed with another man after recently waking up from your coma. What about my father? Did you ever care for him? Did you just use him for his money? He has been dead for over twenty years for me, but you have only been awake for three years. You should still be in mourning, and not screwing someone who happens to have a girlfriend."

Severus and Lily both looked at each other. Lily ran her fingers through Severus' hair, pulling his head down, and planted a kiss on his lips. She pulled back a moment later, smirked at Hermione, before saying, "He's mine. He always has been and always will be. He doesn't care about you. Why will he when he can have all of this? Besides, he told me a million times that you aren't very exciting in bed."

Severus smirked before trailing kisses against the side of Lily neck, making her moan. She threw her head back, her red hair covering most of her naked body. Lily sent a smirk towards Hermione. "I can teach you a thing or two. Would you like to come join us? There is plenty of room. Harry came join us as well. I'm sure that he can get you off while I'm playing with Severus."

"No," said Harry, shaking his head. Why would his mother be asking him to join them? Didn't Severus tell her that he was a happily married man? He needed to get Hermione, and they needed to leave quickly. He turned towards his friend. He could see that she was trying to hold back her tears. "Let's go, Hermione. You don't need this bastard."

Harry grabbed onto Hermione's hand. He tried to pull her towards Severus bedroom door. She gave him a look and walked towards the end table. She pulled off the engagement ring and placed in on the end table. "I hope you rot in hell."

"Riddikulus!" shouted a voice from behind Harry and Hermione. They saw Severus and Lily, disappeared from the bed, and landed in a box at the end of Severus' bed. They turned towards the door, where the real Severus and Lily were standing. Lily was leaning on a cane. She had tears streaming from her face as she looked at her son and his best friend. She was thin and looked very weak from being in the coma for a while. Severus had a sad and disappointed look on his face. He was holding two brown boxes that had Lily's name written on the front.

"It was a boggart," breathed Hermione as she looked at her best friend. They were a boggart. Why didn't she figure that out sooner? She has dealt with boggarts before, so why didn't she realize that they were one. She violently ran her fingers through her hair, getting them stuck on some of her curly hair. She looked at Harry, before muttering, "I need to get out of here. I can't be here right now."

Hermione looked one last time at Severus, who was looking upset and was frowning. She moved right past them and out the door of his private chambers. She didn't bother to look back at him.

Harry stood there looking very uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say. He was happy that Severus didn't cheat on Hermione with his mother.

"Harry," said Lily, slowly walking towards her son. She frowned when she saw him flinch. "I would never sleep with anyone that is with someone. Besides, I may be out of a coma but I'm still not over the death of your father."

"I just want to know why that was yours and Hermione fear," muttered Severus, as he placed the boxes on the floor in front of him.

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair. "Albus. He just told us about my mom being alive and how she was staying with you until she healed. I ran into Hermione, who I told. We started fearing the worst when she only saw one bedroom door."

"Lily is staying with me during the day when I have no classes. At night when she is ready to go to bed, a hallway opens up in my study which leads towards a suite for her." Severus explained. "I would never have cheated on Hermione. She is my world. It seems like I will be giving Albus a warning to stay out of my personal business."

Harry paled. "I think we need to get Hermione before she ends up killing the headmaster."


End file.
